Wrong Lover
by Nbbgoesonforeverandever
Summary: Just when girl magnet Nat wolff begins a relationship with Allie DiMeco, Thomas lets a huge secret slip out of his mouth that should not have. Will the secret put Nat and Allie's relationship on the line?
1. Don't Tell, Thomas!

Hey guys,

Here it is, my first NBB story, Wrong Lover : it contains some iffy language and talk about sex. Enjoy!

*I do not own NBB*

Chapter 1- Don't Tell, Thomas!

Nat Wolff is in a state of shock. How could Allie do such a thing to him? It only happened an hour ago. Nat's life changed forever. If it weren't for Thomas, Nat would be in a sticky situation that he couldn't get out of.

*They are at the NBB studio*

"So, whatcha doing tonight, Nat?" asked Thomas, the cello player in The Naked Brothers Band.

"Just going over to Allie's" Nat replied cooly.

"Oh" said Thomas, sounding rather disappionted.

"Why?" Nat asked, concerned.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie, but you already have plans" Thomas responded.

"Well thanks anyway, man" Nat said. "Maybe some other time."

"So what plans do you have with Allie?" asked Thomas.

But, before Nat could respond, Polly Draper, the producer of their show, called them.

"C'mon guys, time to record the mystery girl episode!"

*Later at Allie's*

"So, whatcha wanna do tonight?" Allie DiMeco asked her new boyfriend, Nat.

"Oh, you know what I want to do" replied Nat with a grin on his face.

"Besides having sex?" Allie retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing" Nat said, leaving his girlfriend with no choice.

"Fine" Allie sighed.

"Yay!" an excited Nat screamed.

*They started getting frisky when Thomas walks in*

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelped a surprised Thomas.

"More like what the hell do YOU think you're doing?" Nat shot back.

"Geez, I did knock you know" Thomas whined like a child.

"Yeah, right" Allie shouted.

"Honestly, I did" said Thomas."Nat told me he was going to be here, and he left his phone at the set. When I knocked, no one answered, so I figured that you weren't home. Then, I saw the door was unlocked, so I was going to put Nat's phone on the couch and lock the door for you."

"Oh, thanks, Thomas!" Nat replied.

"I'm glad that I walked in when I did, though" Thomas added flatly.

"So what, you saw us getting frisky, no biggie" Allie responded very relaxed.

"That's not what I meant" Thomas retorted with a straight face.

"Then, what do you mean?" asked Allie, confused.

"You know, Allie" Thomas looked at her with a serious face.

"What is he talking about?" asked a lost Nat.

"I don't know" Allie replied, now catching on to what Thomas was talking about.

"Yes, you do know" Thomas yelled, knowing that Allie knew damn well what he was talking about.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More coiming soon!


	2. You're WHAT?

*I do not own NBB*

Chapter 2- You're WHAT?

"What do you know?" Nat spat angrily.

"THOMAS!" Allie was now getting mad.

"What's going on?" Nat now knew that Allie was keeping something from him.

"You haven't told him yet?" Thomas asked surprised.

"Told me what?" Nat practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That she had sex with David and is pregnant" Thomas announced.

"WHAT?" Nat replied shocked.

"THOMAS!" Allie said now boiling over with anger.

"And what possessed you to do that Ms. Alexandra Jean DiMeco?" Nat shouted.

"I don't know, you just seemed to love Kristina soooo much, and I thought that it was time to move on" Allie replied.

"Allie, I gotta go" Nat said with tears in his eyes.

"Wait, Nat, I can explain!" Allie cried.

"No explanation needed, Allie" Nat responded looking at the ground.

"Thanks, Thomas" Allie retorted sarcastically after Nat was out the door.

"Well, he would know eventually" Thomas tried to defend himself.

"Well, now apparently wasn't the right time to tell him" Allie shot back.

"Sorry" Thomas apologized with guilt in his voice.

"It's ok, at least there would have been a witness here if he killed me" Allie sighed.

"Oh, don't be silly" Thomas chuckled.

*At the Wolff's house, Alex is watching a baseball game*

"Boy, these New York Yankees are kicking Wisconsin's butts!" Alex exclaimed.

*Nat runs in, slams the door, and goes to his room*

"Dude, chill" Alex yelled, following Nat.

"My girlfriend disses me and you tell me to CHILL!?" Nat screamed.

*Alex goes into Nat's room*

"Is this about Allie's little "fling" with David?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked a very confused Nat.

"I read the tabloids" Alex replied smoothly.

"How could she do this to me? Not to mention that she is pregnant!" Nat spat.

"Well, how do you know it was her that did it?" Alex questioned Nat.

"Have sex with David? Thomas told me. Read between the lines, Alex" Nat said , shaken up.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Alex exclaimed.

"What did you mean then?" Nat asked.

"Maybe David provoked this all, not Allie" Alex replied.

"So David forced Allie to have sex with him?" Nat questioned in a voice that told Alex that he thought that was a ridiculous point.

"Not necessarily, he could have just put the ide in her head" responded Alex.

That was chapter 2. Let me know if you think I should change the rating to M. Thanks!


	3. How To Tell People?

*I do not own NBB*

Chapter 3-How To Tell People?

"Well, why would she agree?" asked a frustrated Nat.

"Girls are girls, Nat. Only girls understand girls" stated Alex.

"I guess you could be right" replied Nat.

"Just glad I could help, man" Alex said, patting Nat on the back.

"Yeah, thanks" responded Nat.

"You're welcome" Alex added with a smile.

*Thomas, Quassim, and David are all at David's house playing video games*

"I wonder if Nat has found out yet?" David asked himself.

"Found out that you had sex with Allie, or found out that she is pregnant?" Quassim aked David in return.

"All of the above" David stated.

"How far along is she anyway?" wondered Thomas.

"1 month, 3 weeks, and 2 days" David replied, without having to stop to think.

"You actually kept track of that?" laughed Quassim.

"Yeah" David sighed.

"Have you told Cooper yet?" asked Thomas.

"Not yet, I don't know if Allie would want to be there when we tell him" said David.

"Well he's going to have to find out eventually" stated Thomas.

"Yeah, he will probably figure it out on his own or Allie will tell him at the rate you're going, David" Quassim added casually.

"Wait, figure it out on his own?" questioned David.

"Hello, her stomach will get huge!" Thomas answered.

"Oh, right" David sighed.

"Have you even told your parents yet?" asked Quassim.

"No, Allie and I invited Mrs. DiMeco and my mom and dad out to dinner tonight. We plan on telling them then" David replied.

"And they weren't suspicious?" questioned Quassim.

"Yeah, they didn't even ask why?" Thomas chimed in.

"They did ask us what the occassion was, and we just said to spend time together" responded David.

"Don't they all think that Allie is going out with Nat?" asked Thomas.

"I don't know, I think they are just expecting a "friendly" dinner" David said.

"Well, we better get going then" Thomas told Quassim.

"Good luck, man!" Thomas and Quassim said to David, simultainiously.

"Thanks, I'll need it" sighed David.

That was chapter 3. Do you think i should make the conversations look more like a script? Please let me know. Thanks!


	4. Telling Kristina

Hey guys,

So I have decided to post this chapter in script form, as it may be easier to read and faster for me to type. Let me know if you think I should continue doing it this way, or if you like the other way better.

*I do not own NBB*

Chapter 4- Telling Kristina

*Allie is calling Kristina*

Kristina: Hello?

Allie: Hi, it's Allie.

Kristina: What's up?

Allie: It's an emergency. I need you over my house NOW!

Kristina: What's wrong?

Allie: I'll tell you when you got here.

Kristina: Kk, I'll be right there.

Allie: Thanks, see ya in a minute!

Kristina: Bye!

*Kristina hangs up, and goes over to Allie's. She rings the doorbell, and Allie answers the door*

Kristina: So, what's the big emergency?

Allie: Come in, and I'll tell you.

Kristina: Lemme guess, got split ends?

Allie: Nope.

Kirstina: Got a giant pimple?

Allie: Nope.

Kristina: Broke a nail?

Allie: I'm pregnant.

Kristina: You're WHAT?!

Allie: I'm preg- *Kristina cuts her off*

Kristina: I heard you the first time!

Allie: Kristina, I expected this just as much as you did.

Kristina: And who is the father?

Allie: David.

Kristina: DAVID?!

Allie: Yeah.

Kristina: Have you told your mom, and Mr. and Mrs. Levi yet?

Allie: No, we told them that we should get together and have dinner tonight, and they agreed.

Kristina: Don't they all think that you are going out with Nat?

Allie: I don't know, they probably think that we are doing this just because.

Kristina: Well girl, sounds like you got plans tonight, so I better get going. Good luck!

Allie: Thanks!

Kristina: Bye!

Allie: Bye!

That was chapter 4. Please let me know what you think of the script, and whether you like the script or the other format better. Thanks!


End file.
